


食客（R18）

by Arran82



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arran82/pseuds/Arran82
Kudos: 11





	食客（R18）

Title：食客（上）  
Writer：莫安燃  
Couple：ASL  
Summary：人间百态，你我各是食客。  
Warning：超级OOC，病态，血腥描写有！三观不正，路宝hin反派，加入了一些我流的妄想，糟践了太太的AU，拖了这么久真是抱歉！  
*梗抱自波比太太

01  
欲的色彩，兴许是赤红色的吧。  
斯摩格再一次见到那个蜷缩在街角的少年时，脑海里大抵是闪过了如此的一个念头，他唇边残留着已然发褐的血迹，一双黑眸里隐隐泛着红光。  
少年穿着皮靴，漫延开的血迹浸透了驼色的外皮，他将啃食一半的手臂放在了地上，站直了身体，别过头看着斯摩格，忽闪忽灭的街灯平白为少年的面颊填了一丝诡异的邪气。  
“肚子，饿了呢。”  
他展露了一个笑容，锋利的虎牙昭示着少年的身份。  
恶名昭彰的食人者，草帽小子，蒙奇·D·路飞。  
斯摩格举起了枪，额角淌下了一滴冷汗，也扯开了嘴角。  
“你还有什么遗言吗，怪物？”

02  
斯摩格再一次睁开眼，刺目的白色填充了他的整个视线。  
这是……天堂吗？  
他艰难地抬起手臂，摸了摸下腹，尖锐的疼痛让他皱起了眉。  
“长官，”他的下属达斯琪擦去了眼角残留的泪水，因为过度的忧虑整个人都发着抖，眉眼里也写满了关心，“您还好吗？”  
斯摩格怔愣了一下，原来他还活着，但在他的记忆中，他的的确确是被波特卡斯·D·艾斯用刀子刺穿了腹部。  
“草帽小子呢？”他缓缓直起了身，神情肃穆。  
“这个……”达斯琪愧疚地低下了头，深感自责，“非常抱歉长官，支援被西区新出现的神秘金发男子……剿灭了，当我们赶过去的时候，草帽小子已经逃走了。”  
斯摩格头疼地捂住了额头，他看了看因为惭愧眼眶里滚着泪的部下，最终也没有狠下心责怪。  
作为这个城市目前最为坚实的后盾之一，G5的长官，斯摩格正带领着他的部下们调查着最近风头正盛的连环杀人案。  
G5也算是奇才辈出，作为ZF下设专门处理猎奇案件的特设机构，斯摩格一眼就知晓了这起连环杀人案的主谋，正是他曾在两年前在罗格镇放跑的食人犯，草帽小子。  
相似的作案手法，死者的四肢皆由砍刀粗暴地斩断，伤口因为武器使用者的笨拙总是粗糙得很，最关键的，死者被人发现后，身上没有一处完好的皮肤，肌理，甚至是骨骼，都被人吞噬至只剩残渣，只有脸部被“食用者”丢弃至一旁，让人还能勉强辨认出他的身份。  
残忍又恶心，斯摩格曾经算得上憎恶地将主犯蒙奇·D·路飞的照片固定在墙上，锋利的刀刃把少年姣好的面庞划为两半。  
他曾立定誓言，必定会将这个怪物绳之以法，但是不可否认……  
他也曾被少年蛊惑。  
死者破裂的动脉溅出了大量血迹，而少年站在一片血海中，明是酷暑，仍身着厚重棉衣，腥臭的血液沾湿了柔软的棉絮，他的脸部也带着鲜血，嘴里还叼着尚未啃食殆尽的人指，明明做着恶魔行径，却长着一张天使般的乖巧面容。  
他轻轻笑开，丢开了尸体，对着斯摩格叹道：“你看起来很好吃呢。”  
斯摩格摇了摇头，将过去的记忆抛之脑后，他撑起身，拔掉了手臂上正在输液的针管，没有理会达斯琪的阻拦，不耐烦地皱起了眉：“现在去办理出院手续。”  
“不可以的！您至少还要调理两个月。”达斯琪慌乱地拦住了要下病床的斯摩格。  
“两个月太久了，”他抚住了隐隐作痛的腹部，从病床上站起，“立刻去办理。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是！”斯摩格自顾自地低语道，“我已经重伤草帽小子了，如果不是波特卡斯·D·艾斯添乱，现在他已经命丧黄泉了，只差一击……”  
“所以，让我出院，我要亲手结果草帽小子。”  
达斯琪看见了长官脸上的懊悔，不由得站直了身子，她比了一个军礼：“明白了，长官。”

03  
空无一人的小巷里，身着披风的男子环抱着一个少年，面色阴沉地离开了刚刚的案发现场。  
少年捂着被银弹贯穿的腹部，有点虚弱地扯了扯兄长的外衣，果不其然得到了一个冰冷的瞪视，他自知理亏地皱起脸，委屈地缩在了男子的怀里，小心翼翼地蹭了蹭。  
“路飞。”  
艾斯并没有理会纵容少年用撒娇蒙混过关，而是难得冷了神色：“你忘了我之前说的话了吗？”  
路飞一时默然，他注视着盛怒的兄长，愧疚地在他怀里缩成了一团。  
“如果……如果！！！我没有及时赶到！！！你知道你现在会怎么样么？”  
先前压抑着的恐惧与担忧化作了上扬的尾音，他纯黑的瞳仁里跳跃着危险的火焰，艾斯一脚踢开了他们暂且藏身住处的破旧木门，尘土扬了路飞一脸。  
他往艾斯怀里缩得更紧了：“艾斯！我知道错了嘛……”  
“我下次绝对绝对不会抛下你和萨博的，所以，就原谅我嘛~”路飞露出了纯真可爱的笑容，脸颊上沾染着还未擦去的人血，可怜可怖。  
他知道艾斯对这笑容没辙，果然刚刚还严厉的兄长大人立刻滞住了呼吸。  
过了半晌，似是无奈，艾斯叹了口气。  
“绝对没有下次了，”他看似粗鲁，实则小心翼翼地将路飞放在了柔软的床垫上，撩开了少年的棉衣，大片狰狞的伤口无一遗漏地展露在艾斯眼底，他眼尾一跳，虽然血肉正在不断地生长，损坏的组织细胞也在自行修复，但爱弟如命的艾斯君还是心疼了。  
他动作娴熟地从柜子里掏出了急救箱，拿药物擦拭着少年的伤口，有些下重手地缠上了纱布，看着路飞龇牙咧嘴地叫喊，报复性地挑着嘴角。  
“半年不准出去‘狩猎’，听见没？”  
“哎！？”路飞委委屈屈地嘟起了脸，但看到兄长仍旧很冷酷的面容时，还是不可置否地点了点头。  
眼看着他脸上还未褪去的怒意，路飞心中微动，随后笑嘻嘻地凑到了艾斯的面前，用柔软的粉舌轻轻舔弄着兄长的面颊。  
这是他们兄弟间特有的“道歉”方式。  
路飞将破烂的棉衣甩在地上，解开了自己裤子的拉链，健康的麦色如同画卷，等待着他人点染。  
他勾住了艾斯的脖子，眼里有欲色却无魅色，纤长的四肢肆意地挑逗着对方的下体，脚趾轻点着艾斯已经微微鼓起的裆部。  
这诱惑着实收获了不小的成效，艾斯的喉结上下滚动了几下，眼眸里的黑色变得深沉，呼吸也不禁重了些许，他一把抓住了少年柔软的脚，顺势压住了他。  
“路飞，”他修长的手指从少年的乳粒上滑过，声音里带着点无可奈何，“你以为这么讨好我，我就不会生气了吗？”  
路飞露出了一个灿烂的笑容，亲昵地贴在他的身上，用牙齿啃着他的耳垂。  
“可是……我想要艾斯高兴呀。”

04  
淫糜的水声与暧昧的呻吟充斥在这个狭窄闭塞的小房间里，床垫上相互纠缠的两具躯体都因为热意染上微醺。  
艾斯将路飞环在怀里，从后面进入了少年，阴茎进入菊穴的瞬间，路飞绷紧了肌肉，纤瘦的背部先前大幅挺起，宛如缺水的鱼，他毫不掩饰自己暧昧的呻吟，锋利的指甲深深刺入兄长的手臂，猩红的血顺着鲜明的肌理往下流淌，将他自己饱满的腹肌弄得血迹斑斑。  
艾斯因为尖锐的疼痛微皱眉头，却仍是很满意这种反应，低笑一声，温柔啃咬着少年的耳尖，灵巧的手指肆意抠挖着他已然挺立的乳头，不断地撵过那樱红的粉，轻轻掐起再揉捏。  
路飞显然对如此的玩弄很吃不消，他喘息着用肘部轻撞艾斯的手腕，声音里带着点哭腔：“艾斯你这混蛋，别玩了……”  
“哦，不是你想讨好我的时候了？”艾斯恶趣味地舔吻着他的脖颈，双手还是顺从着弟弟的意愿，放过了少年已经微肿的乳头，转而盘住了他的腰肢，“只是插入就受不了了？”  
他轻笑着开始用性器责罚少年，两人的身体彼此间太过熟悉，艾斯太知道怎样才迫使固执的路飞求饶，他恶意地将阴茎整根拔出，再突然插入，饶有趣味地看着粉嫩的软肉依依不舍地攀附吮吸自己的性器，粗大的肉棒每一次抽插都有意地撵过路飞的前列腺，少年被过于刺激的快感逼得甚至发不出声音。  
他挣动着想逃离艾斯的禁锢，逃离他用快感为他织造的地狱，却被艾斯粗暴地揪住了头发。  
“喂喂喂，路飞，这么不欢迎哥哥啊？”  
混蛋艾斯……  
路飞承受着身后猛烈的撞击，颤抖着迎来了第一次高潮，猛烈的刺激让他眼前发白，汗水混着他生理性的泪水将一张小脸弄得湿漉漉的。  
温柔的哥哥终究还是不忍心太欺负路飞，静静待他在自己的怀里缓了缓，才继续挺动下身，舒缓自己还未发泄的欲望。  
“艾斯、艾斯！”快感的浪潮还没退去，路飞的呼唤中藏着一丝颤音，连忙叫停了兄长，撒娇道，“先不做了嘛，我饿了。”  
“哈？”艾斯有点恼火，分明是箭在弦上不得不发的状态，路飞这个任性鬼居然让他停下，“我还没射呢你这家伙，再说去哪里给你找吃的。”  
路飞推开了兄长的胳膊，笑嘻嘻地面向了他，分明是笑着的一双眼眸，沉静深邃的眼底却透着一点黑色的冷。  
“我想吃艾斯嘛~”  
还有点嗜血的猩红。

05  
艾斯怔了一下，无奈地叹了口气，还是在弟弟期待地注视下解开了衬衣的扣子，露出了伤痕累累的肩膀。  
右肩还算收敛，仅仅只有几个刚刚结上的血痂和深刻咬痕，左肩却惨不忍睹，啃食的痕迹深刻至隐隐可见白骨。  
“哇！”路飞兴奋地扑向了兄长，好像是看见了绝世美味一般快活地舔吻着艾斯的伤口，“果然还是艾斯最好吃~”  
艾斯温柔地抚摸着他的头：“我可以继续做了吗？”  
路飞的唇瓣上沾了些许艾斯的血液，眼神有些飘忽：“可以哟，但是不要让我太舒服，还是更想吃肉呀。”  
“你这家伙总是这么任性。”艾斯托起路飞的双腿，感受着少年还半勃着的性器顶在自己的腹肌之上，他自然地亲吻着路飞鬓间因为汗水打成一绺的头发，浑不在意自己的弟弟正在啃食自己这一事实。  
尖锐的刺痛让他的性器更加肿胀，他用尚且自由的另一只手开拓着少年的菊穴，软肉一层层包裹着他的手指，贪婪地将其吞得更深。  
“很好操嘛。”他恶趣味地凑到路飞耳畔进行评价。  
一心进食的路飞只是气鼓鼓地瞪了他一眼，洁白的牙齿沾着一些粉嫩的肉糜。  
艾斯只觉得这样的弟弟该死得性感，他不留情面地进入了路飞，路飞趴在他的肩膀，发出了像小兽一样含糊地呜咽。  
萨博回来的时候就看见了如上的一番场景。  
“真是的……”他的声音里含着些许委屈，“你们又不带我做这种事。”  
“萨博！”路飞把脸从艾斯肩上抬了起来，兴高采烈地叫了一声，“你回来了啊！”  
萨博宠溺地笑着：“哟，回来了。”  
随即把不认可的视线转向艾斯，他看了看他血淋淋的肩膀：“说了多少次不要太惯着路飞……”  
他从怀里掏出了一个方方正正的肉块，重新燃起笑容：“路飞，饿了吧，给你带礼物回来了。”  
“哇！”路飞期待地看着他走近，张开了嘴。  
萨博将肉块顺着少年的舌尖塞了进去，血液跟随着他唇齿的律动不断迸出，溅在了萨博深褐色的皮质手套上，于是路飞又伸出了粉舌，将那血液舔尽。  
“是你最爱的 心脏 哟。”萨博摸了摸他的头，温柔笑着。  
“你还好意思说我呢。”艾斯不赞同地皱着眉头，“你也是啊，不要老惯着这家伙啊。”  
萨博耸了耸肩：“那好吧，收回前言，惯着我们的弟弟有什么不好？”  
他半蹲着，轻吻了一下路飞沾着血迹的脸颊，细细舔去了那抹红色，路飞回赠了他一个热切的吻，二人的舌缠绕，互相交换着津液，艾斯无奈地摆了摆头，继续在后面操弄着路飞。  
在路飞窒息前，萨博终于放过了路飞，他怜爱地捧着少年因为缺氧的泛着粉嫩的脸，路飞因为后方艾斯的动作眼睛失了焦，只得色情地不断呻吟。  
“真色情。”他看了半晌完全沦陷在情欲中的路飞，用类似于哄骗的轻柔语调在他耳畔间开了口，“呐，路飞，让哥哥也加入吧。”  
他站起身来，引导着少年无处安放的手抚摸着自己完全肿起的下体，“委屈”地“诉苦”：“你看哥哥被你搞的，你可要负责啊。”  
“喂喂喂，萨博！”艾斯打断了他还未出口的话语，有点不爽，“我没射之前你可别想。”  
萨博不满道：“艾斯可真是个小气鬼。”  
“你说什么！”  
“唔……”路飞打断了两人，“艾……艾斯完了，就给萨博……”  
艾斯冲萨博露出了胜利者的挑衅笑容，继续专心致志地开垦着弟弟的身体。  
萨博也不甚在意，只是刻意地撩拨着，在路飞已然无法承受额外快感的身体上种下火种。  
两位兄长，一位弟弟。  
两个人类，一个食人鬼。  
也许终有一天，他们会被他吞食殆尽，但也许，那一天永不会来。  
这正是属于他们三人，扭曲却深刻，偏执而又病态，永不分割的羁绊。  
Tbc.


End file.
